Escape to Destiny!
by EmoPuppet59
Summary: Essentially, it's just 3 really good friends go on an adventure. Poof! Pretty cool yo.


Hey all of you who clicked on this,

This is just a little thing I put together when I was super bored. So it's not the best thing I've ever written but I think it's okay. Enjoy! ;)

-EmoPuppet59

Jolie and I shared a room at the Orphanage for Lost Girls. We woke up at 6 o'clock to get our chores done early so then we could hang out after school. Both of us are orphans, our parents were good friends, and decided to go around the world as friends, instead of raising us. So, essentially, we've hung out forever...together. There are seven other girls here, all of which are snobby, so we have to constantly rely on each other. Besides just them, there was a Orphanage for Lost Boys across the street. Sometimes we would play with a boy who lived there. His name is Zac. He has short, blonde hair and wears silver glasses.

Here at our place, we get beatings sometimes. One time, I had to watch Jolie get repeatedly hit by Madame Klawsworth. She was spitting blood once she had escaped to our bedroom. I was hit by a bat which cracked one of my ribs recently and could barely move for days. I'm still kind of hurting from it but I can stand up straight when I need too.

I threw my pillow at Jolie who was still sleeping.

"Come on Jolie, we gotta sweep the floors." I said to her.

"Okay, fine Samantha," She said sarcastically back rubbing her eyes and yawing. I yanked her blanket off of her to make sure she didn't drift off again.

"I'll make you some coffee." I said trying to coax her out of bed with words instead of physicality. She made a lunge for her unusually large, fuzzy, not to mention warm, bathrobe. She jumped almost five feet across the beds.

"Ahhhhh," Jolie sighed, falling into the warmth and woolly robe.

"Go get the mail!" I said loudly. She looked at me with puppy eyes. Jolie shrunk deeper into the robe and pulled her boots on to get outside. They were very used, brownish black with a ton of mud caked over the soles of them. It was only every year that they got new clothes and shoes.

"Why do I always have to?" She complained whipping open the door to the main hall.

"Because you're the oldest," I said in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, by three months…" She muttered, eyes low, focused on the floorboards.

"Now look who's complaining!" I said laughing as I made her bed and cleaned the floor. She playfully stuck out her tongue and me and closed the door.

As Jolie walked into Madame's Klawsworth Office, she leafed through the mail. She think she saw a piece with her name on it. But she didn't stop to open it as Madames Klawsworth large eyes sunk into her as she approached. Very scary.

"Here is today's mail, ma'am." Jolie said timidly and placed the pile on her desk. She looked at her for a dismissal. Madame Klawsworth fingered two pale letters.

"Go grab your friend, Samantha and bring yourself and her to my office," Said Madame Klawsworth. Jolie sprinted up the stairs, mind racing. Were they in trouble? Were we being… adopted? Was it better or worse than these thoughts? Probably worse. We were going to get a beating or something. Maybe we were getting shipped to a boot camp.

"Sam… Madame Klawsworth wants us in her office. Now." I looked up from my book, and whispered loudly: "Damn…" I closed the book and spit out my stolen gum. "Let's go face our…" I searched for the right word.

"Doom," Jolie finished for me, sighing. We rushed down the stairs. We took a deep breath at the door and I turned the knob expecting the worse.

"Good morning girls." Madame Klawsworth said twiddling her thumbs. She looked...pleased. Pleased? Yeah, as if.

"Good morning to you too Madame Klawsworth," we said in unison. We looked at each other worriedly.

"Are we in trouble Madame Klawsworth?" I dared to ask.

"No, in fact, I am very happy," said Madame Klawsworth sweetly. I blew out the breath I was holding. I smiled weakly at Jolie. She had scratch on her face from her last beating. She held a straight face despite the relief.

"You've gotten letters," She said and handed us each a pale envelope.


End file.
